Packing elements for use in mass transfer applications within a chemical processing apparatus are well known. More particularly, a plurality of packing elements that are randomly oriented in a vessel in which two or more fluids are made to contact each other to facilitate processes such as decomposition, absorption, distillation and scrubbing of chemicals have been disclosed in numerous patents and patent applications, including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,423; U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,143, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,915, WO 2008/086024 and WO2009/061719.